Holograms
by rosewouldknow
Summary: Amy goes wandering around the TARDIS and stumbles across something that the Doctor didn't intend for her to see. Why is the Doctor so upset by the memories of a tall, brown haired man and his blonde friend? Oneshot of 11/Amy looking back at Rose/10.


Rory was still fast asleep. Amy walked barefoot, clad in pyjamas and a dressing gown, towards the console room. She wandered down the halls of the TARDIS, her feet making no sound on the metal grating.

She found herself meandering aimlessly through the long, confusing pathways-she was bored of lying in bed, so she had decided to go and sit with the Doctor, and the console room was usually his place of refuge-and, suddenly realising she had no idea where she was, she stopped.

"Doctor? Rory?" She shouted. Apparently, her mental map of the TARDIS had flaws. Sighing, she continued to stroll-someone would find her eventually.

And as she suspected, a few minutes later, she came across an opening that lead onto some stairs. A voice echoed up the stairs and she grinned, jumping through the opening and quickly running down the stairs, observing the unfamiliar room.

"Doctor, finally! I got a bit lost, I've been looking for-" She stopped halfway down when she realised the voice was unfamiliar.

"Pass me my screwdriver, will you?" A man who wore a brown, pin stripe suit turned to glance around the huge console, not entirely unlike the one Amy was accustomed to standing by. He had extremely nice brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy asked, confused. The man ignored her, but smiled as an arm popped around the side of the console, the owner of which Amy couldn't see properly.

"Thank you," He said, and began to use the device to do something technical.

"So where are we going today?" A girls voice chirped cheerfully. She moved from behind the console and revealed herself. She had blonde hair, full lips and brown eyes that almost perfectly matched to the man's. She looked at him adorably, carefully absorbing every move he made.

Standing on her tiptoes behind him, she leant her chin on his shoulder and watched him fidget with controls and levers.

"It's a surprise!" The man grinned.

The girl stuck out her bottom lip in mock annoyance, and whined. "Doctor!"

Amy looked at the girl

"Wait, what? Um, excuse me? Who are you?" Amy moved down the last few stairs and walked towards them cautiously. "Hello? I don't know what's going on here but, he's not the Doctor!"

Both of them continued to act oblivious to her presence, and the man pretended to ignore the blonde girl's plea.

"Mmm?"

"Tell me."

"Nah."

"Tell me!" She giggled, lightly hitting his arm.

"Rose Tyler, you have no patience whatsoever." He laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him, but Amy could tell that she wasn't really annoyed. And she also noticed the way that the 'Doctor' seemed to look at the girl with a high level of adoration. But how could that be the Doctor?"

"Um, I'm not trying to be intrusive, but you're-" Her words stopped as the people in front of her flickered a couple of times, then became transparent, then faded back into their solid forms. "Oh."

The people before her weren't responding to her in any way, and they flickered in and out of existence like pictures on a TV with bad reception. So what did that mean? They were holograms?Holograms of who?

And why on earth was this man pretending to be the Doctor?

"Says the one who wakes me up at the crack of dawn-"

"We're in the time vortex there isn't-"

"Shush, I don't care, it's too early!" She complained, but was distracted as he lunged forward and began to tickle her mercilessly.

She laughed hysterically, and grabbed his hands that were deftly dodging her attempts to shield herself. When he did, his hands stayed there, wrapped in hers. He let go of them, only to pull her into a huge hug, spin her round, then place her back on the ground without relinquishing her from his grip.

She stayed there for a moment, looking pleased at their closeness, before saying, "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"You gonna let go of me?"

"Oh, right, yeah, um-sorry." He muttered, before reluctantly letting go of her.

Amy observed to couple-for she could only assume that they were a couple, or were destined to be any time soon- with an air of sadness. It was clear that they both wanted so much more, but were terrified of stepping over some carefully constructed boundary.

"You're both idiots." Amy whispered, willing these strangers to find happiness in eachother.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered.

"Yes?" He asked, hopeful.

She carefully grasped hold of his hand and squeezed it, staring into his eyes, trying to explore his mind. She was looking for some sign of acceptance. Amy could see his love for her from a mile away, but apparently it wasn't clear to her.

"I-" She began bravely, but then her words caught in her throat and she reconsidered what she was going to say. "I can't wait to see where we're going." She smiled, defeated.

He smiled back at her, disappointed, but obviously fully aware that there was something she wanted to tell him.

"What were you going to say?" He asked, curious.

"Nothing." She said blankly, looking at her feet and messing with a lever nervously.

"You can tell me anything, Rose." He whispered.

"Say it, you bloody idiot, can't you tell? He feels the same way!" Amy shouted, finding herself feeling almost as tense as they were-it was like watching a soap opera, and shouting at the scream, even though she knew full well that nothing she said would change what she thought.

"It's daft." She said, her cheeks becoming red. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'm knackered. Night, Doctor." She said, swiftly changing the subject before he could say anything else.

He gave her one last hug, trying to sustain it as long as possible, before letting go of her and watching her walk out.

"I love you, Rose Tyler." He said quietly, staring after her longingly. Amy looked at him with annoyance and a great deal of empathy. Why wouldn't he just tell her?

"Amelia Pond, what are you doing?"

The voice from behind her made her jump. She span round to see the Doctor, her Doctor, staring glumly at the flickering hologram before her.

"I got lost and heard voices and thought you might-are you all right?" She asked, worried. He too was staring earnestly after the hologram of the blonde girl. But there was more-it looked like grief. And sorrow.

"I'm always all right, me. Nothing to worry about." He said distractedly. "The TARDIS does this sometimes. Shows holograms of things that have happened here before..." He sighed sadly.

"Who were they?" Amy asked innocently. She tried to suppress her jealously for the people who seemed to have meant so much to him as she comforted her best friend.

"She was an old friend of mine." He whispered, almost inaudibly.

"And who was that man? She kept calling him 'Doctor'..." She pointed out, confused. He didn't reply at first, but glared at the man in...anger? Annoyance? She couldn't tell.

"He loved her very much."

Amy nodded slowly in agreement, and his eyes filled with regret, as he grabbed her hand and said "Come along, Pond." in a way that was somewhat less enthusiastic than usual. He pulled her back up the stairs, and, after one last look, glanced at the wavering hologram of the thin man in the suit.

Amy, though feeling a pinch of betrayal, accepted that this was something from the Doctor's past that he was not ready to open up about. But that didn't mean she wouldn't find out. Some day.


End file.
